warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Curlypaw
}} |pastaffie= }} |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=Curlykit |apprentice=Curlypaw |kittypet=''Unknown'' |father=Sagenose |mother=Birdwing |sister=Snipkit |brother=Fidgetflake |mentor=Hawkwing |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''Hawkwing's Journey'' |deadbooks=Unknown}} Curlypaw is a long-haired gray she-cat. Curlypaw is a kittypet and formerly a SkyClan apprentice. She was born as Curlykit to Birdwing and Sagenose along with her littermates Snipkit and Fidgetkit in the gorge. When Darktail's rogues forced SkyClan out of their camp, she and her littermates were separated from the rest of the Clan and Snipkit died while crossing the river. Upon reuniting with her family, she was apprenticed as Curlypaw with her mentor being Hawkwing. When SkyClan crossed through the Twolegplace, Curlypaw was captured by Dodge, but Hawkwing killed Dodge to rescue her. She began questioning StarClan after SkyClan continued to face troubles during the journey, and left the Clan to become a kittypet. History In the Super Editions ''Hawkwing's Journey :At a Clan meeting, Birdwing's kits frisk around her paws as the queen sweeps them closer with a swish of her tail. Later, during the battle against the rogues, Curlykit and her littermates are heard inside the nursery. The gray she-kit calls out that they’ll protect the younger ones, while her brother Fidgetkit agrees. Hawkwing and Pebblepaw manage to drive the rogues away, and the nursery queens profusely thank the pair. Curlykit comments that they wouldn’t have let them in the den, to which the dark gray warrior replies that they are very brave. :After SkyClan loses the struggle in the gorge, cats scatter as they flee. Rain pours down as Hawkwing heads toward the river, where he hears voices coming from downstream. The dark gray tom sees Curlykit encouraging her littermates to cross the river, though there are no warriors in sight. Hawkwing yowls at them to stop, but soon realizes that they must be trying to reach the cats on the other side. Curlykit leads the group, and is about halfway across the channel. The gray she-kit reaches the far shore and is hauled ashore by Pebblepaw. Fidgetkit follows her, jumping on the bank by himself before turning to help his littermate. Snipkit moves slowly, and looks exhausted. :The she-kit tries to jump to the next stone, but falls in the river and is unable to be saved by Hawkwing when he jumps in. The dark gray warrior staggers ashore, so Curlykit, Fidgetkit, Pebblepaw, and Echosong pad over to him. All of the cats try calling for Snipkit, but eventually, they conclude that it’s no use. Curlykit and Fidgetkit protest that they can’t leave her, and must find their sister. Echosong mews gently that it’s too dark to carry on, and they’ll look for the kit in the morning. The two littermates exchange a glance, wanting to be reassured, but Hawkwing can tell they are stung by grief. In the morning, every cat looks for Snipkit, to no avail. Curlykit and Fidgetkit grow frantic, and wonder desperately what they’ll tell their parents. The gray she-kit wails that they don’t know where anyone is, but Pebblepaw comforts her. :A raccoon attacks Echosong, so Pebblepaw and Hawkwing quickly drive it off. The dark gray warrior asks the kits to come with him to find cobwebs, and they happily accept. The cats come back with a lot, and Hawkwing spreads it all over the cut. He then says that he and Pebblepaw will hunt, but Curlykit protests that they should go on looking for Snipkit. Echosong pulls the she-cat closer to her, and replies that they must keep up their strength, as becoming weak wouldn’t do the missing kit any good. Later, Hawkwing and Pebblepaw return from hunting with a mouse and some voles. As they approach, Curlykit and Fidgetkit look hopeful, but this vanishes when they don’t see Snipkit with them. The cats eat, but immediately afterward the tom-kit asks if they can go search for their sister. Echosong sadly responds that if Snipkit had made it to shore, she would have been found by now. Curlykit lets out a miserable wail, but Fidgetkit persists that their sister could have made it to the opposite bank. The medicine cat agrees, but tells the kit that they must go find the rest of the Clan. :The cats venture into the Twolegplace, led by Echosong. Curlykit and Fidgetkit look around in wonder, commenting that it's really big. They soon reach the rest of the SkyClan cats near Ebonyclaw's nest. Birdwing springs up and greets her two kits, but questions where Snipkit is. The littermates launch into what had happened, and Curlykit tells her mother that their search had failed. Birdwing and Sagenose draw their remaining kits close to them, and grieve. Later, Snipkit's body is found washed up on the shore of the river, and is brought back to camp by Tinycloud. During the burial, Curlykit and Fidgetkit whimper the whole way through, and their usual cheerfulness vanishes. :Later, Leafstar gives Curlykit and her littermate their apprentice names. The gray she-cat receives Hawkwing as her mentor, and Fidgetpaw is now the medicine cat apprentice to Echosong. Curlypaw steps through the crowd to touch noses with the tom, and she assures him that she'll work really hard. Hawkwing responds that he knows she will, and says he’ll do his best to make her a great warrior. When the cats begin to travel, Curlypaw excitedly asks her mentor if he'll teach her to hunt along the way. Hawkwing nods and meows that they will. The gray apprentice then obediently follows Blossomheart and Pebbleshine through the Twolegplace, across many paths and over a river. :SkyClan crosses more Thunderpaths, and eventually run into Shorty. The rogue greets some of the older warriors, and upon hearing their predicament, offers to take them to the others. Shorty guides the Clan to where Stick resides, and the tom greets them respectfully. Stick divides the cats into hunting patrols, and Curlypaw hunts with her brother and Bellaleaf. Hawkwing is disappointed, as he doesn’t want her wandering around alone in this unfamiliar environment. When the hunting patrols return, the dark gray warrior notices that the she-cat isn't back yet. A screech splits the night, and Bellaleaf and Fidgetpaw rush in, looking bedraggled. The warrior gasps that Curlypaw had been taken. Leafstar demand to know who captured the apprentice, but Bellaleaf doesn’t know, and repeats that there were many, and she was barely able to get Fidgetpaw out. Hawkwing exclaims that they have to save her, and is about to continue when the SkyClan leader meows that everyone needs to stay calm. Leafstar orders Bellaleaf to take them back to where Curlypaw was taken so they can track where she went. :Stick cuts in and meows that if Dodge has their cat, it’s no use trying to help her. Leafstar hisses that they don’t abandon their friends, and Shorty agrees. Hawkwing begs his leader to let him go with the rescue patrol, and she agrees, since he is Curlypaw’s mentor. Harley soon comes with a message to the SkyClan cats, and the brown-and-cream she-cat decides to trust him. The tom leads them to Dodge’s camp, where the Clan cats can hear Curlypaw wail from a pit. At the sound of her voice, Hawkwing pushes forward and sees his apprentice trapped with two toms guarding the entrance. The dark gray warrior calls out to the gray she-cat that he’s here, and not to be scared. Curlypaw yowls excitedly, and leaps to her paws, but is knocked down by a guard. Hawkwing is relieved that she doesn’t seem hurt, and he promises to get her out. :Dodge tries to strike a deal with Leafstar in which he would return Curlypaw unharmed if she helped drive Stick and his cats from the Twolegplace. The SkyClan leader declines, insisting that her Clan does not betray their friends. Dodge shrugs and turns to call out to the apprentice's guards, but Leafstar protests. The rogue glances at her and meows that they could try to fight their way out, but Curlypaw would be the first to die. Birdwing, the she-cat's mother, pleads with Leafstar to save her daughter. Silence drapes over the clearing until Hawkwing recklessly steps forward and suggests a one-to-one match between them. The dark gray warrior states that if he wins, Curlypaw is set free unharmed. He then goes on to say that if they lose, SkyClan will fight for them. Dodge accepts the challenge, but in the end, Hawkwing wins the fight and kills the rogue. Curlypaw is released, and she rushes over to her parents. :Several days after, Hawkwing teaches the gray apprentice a hunting crouch. He critiques her stance, and Blossomheart comments that hunting on the move is much harder than in familiar territory. Curlypaw listens to everything her mentor tells her, then she asks if he thinks there'll be good hunting spots where they’re going. Hawkwing replies that he thinks so, and notes that some friendly ThunderClan cats might show them some. Curlypaw suggests going hunting on a slope, and her mentor purrs and dismisses the she-cat. SkyClan soon begins to travel again, and Hawkwing relays this to his apprentice. :A bit after, Curlypaw catches her first mouse. Hawkwing praises her, and instructs the she-cat to give it to Clovertail. The dark gray warrior then says that she should go walk with Fidgetpaw, to hear about his medicine cat training. Curlypaw then pads off importantly with her prey, tail up in the air. When she returns, the gray she-cat asks her mentor what the black-and-white creatures are. Hawkwing replies that they are cows, and don’t pose a threat. :SkyClan arrives at Barley's farm, and Curlypaw hunts with a patrol. Hawkwing watches his apprentice, and is impressed with her mouse-catching technique. He praises the she-cat as she carries her prey to Cherrytail and the elders. Afterwards, Hawkwing and Curlypaw hunt for themselves. The pair also go out again the next day, and the mentor tells the gray apprentice to find mice or shrews. Curlypaw soon returns with one piece of prey, but yowls in alarm when she sees Hawkwing leap into a tree. The dark gray warrior falls out, narrowly missing a squirrel. Curlypaw collects bedding for the tom’s nest, and he thanks her. She ducks her head shyly and scampers off to talk to Fidgetpaw. Throughout their travels, Hawkwing continues to be impressed by his apprentice’s willingness to help her Clanmates. :Once the dark gray warrior’s shoulder heals, Curlypaw hunts with him. They are on a patrol with Pebbleshine, Blossomheart, and Waspwhisker. Curlypaw follows them, and widens her eyes when she sees a monsters nearby. As they draw nearer, the cats see chickens. Curlypaw asks if they’re good to eat, and Waspwhisker replies yes. Blossomheart, Pebbleshine, and Waspwhisker go to get one for prey while Hawkwing and his apprentice stay on the ground. The pair watch anxiously as their Clanmates climb on top of the monster, and soon hear a Twoleg coming. Hawkwing calls out a warning to the warriors, then Curlypaw whispers that perhaps it won’t notice them. The dark gray warrior sees that Twoleg is still coming towards them, so he urges the cats to get out. Blossomheart and Waspwhisker jump down to where Hawkwing is, but Pebbleshine stays where she is. The Twoleg wakes up the monster, and Hawkwing shoves Curlypaw out of the way before trying to reach his mate. The dark gray warrior fails, however, and Pebbleshine is taken away. :Several days later, Curlypaw nervously approaches Hawkwing and offers him a mouse she’s caught. He thanks her, but tells the apprentice to eat it herself. The tom meows that he won’t need it, because he’s staying here to wait for Pebbleshine. When Leafstar and Echosong try to convince the warrior to come with them, Curlypaw chips in that he’s been a great mentor. Hawkwing agrees to travel with the Clan, and slowly eats his apprentice’s mouse. The dark gray warrior still grieves as they move on, and reflects everything, even his mentoring of Curlypaw, seems meaningless. :Soon, the cats come up over a rise and see what they think might be their new home. Hawkwing, Macgyver, Parsleyseed, Birdwing, and Curlypaw go on a patrol to scope out the area and hunt. The gray apprentice stays near her mentor, and comments that she hopes they can stay here. Hawkwing asks her what she can scent, and Curlypaw replies that there’s mouse, rabbit, squirrel, and a bit of fox. The dark gray warrior praises the apprentice, and mentally notes to himself to put more effort into training the she-cat. Parsleyseed appears with a huge rabbit, exclaiming that they all can share it. Birdwing and Macgyver emerge out of the forest, and they pick the prey clean. The cats then find a suitable place to camp, and Curlypaw comments that it looks a bit like the gorge. Hawkwing decides to go report this back to Leafstar, but on the way, they meet a kittypet named Max. After a brief conversation with the tom, the SkyClan cats move on. :SkyClan ends up settling in the place that Macgyver found, and Curlypaw goes hunting with her mentor, Blossomheart, and Bellaleaf. The apprentice practices her stalking technique, but Hawkwing tells her that she needs to put her paws down lighter. Curlypaw looks dejected as the dark gray warrior explains that a mouse will feel a cat’s pawsteps through the ground before actually hearing the hunter. Curlypaw gives him a nervous glance and tries again while Hawkwing berates himself for using such a harsh tone with her. This time, the gray apprentice’s stalking is perfect and he compliments the she-cat. The cats split up to hunt, but as Hawkwing prepares to pounce on a vole, Curlypaw lets out a screech. He is furious, but soon sees a large bird diving down at Blossomheart. Hawkwing attacks it, and it is driven off for a moment by him and Bellaleaf. The bird doesn’t give up, and swoops down, reaching for Curlypaw. Hawkwing lunges toward the apprentice, but the bird sinks it’s talons in the she-cat and tries to lift-off. She wails for help, so Hawkwing manages to unbalance it. Curlypaw attacks the bird’s underbelly, even though her hind legs are pinned. Hawkwing rips a chunk of the bird’s flesh off, and it finally lets go of the apprentice. :Curlypaw thanks her mentor profusely for saving her life, and he tells her not to worry about it. Hawkwing is relieved that none of his Clanmates’ scratches seem deep as he continues to meow that she was very brave. He states that she's safe, and should try not to think about it anymore. Curlypaw says she’ll try, and the cats pad back to camp, discussing what happened with the water-bird. Days later, Hawkwing sees his apprentice playing with Rileypool and Fidgetpaw. The dark gray tom reflects that she's been doing much better since he started paying more attention to her training. Hawkwing thinks that she'll be a great warrior, living up to her full potential. On the morning of Plumwillow's kitting, Curlypaw tells her mentor what's happening. :One moon after, Hawkwing calls his apprentice over to him. He snaps at the she-cat for not being there in the morning for a battle practice session. Curlypaw apologizes, meowing that she'd woken up early and gone hunting. Hawkwing starts to reply, but Plumwillow's three kits jump on him. The dark gray warrior then tells her to just ask first next time, and orders her to take something to the fresh-kill pile. Curlypaw snatches up a rabbit and pads away from her mentor. :A few sunrises later, Hawkwing goes to the apprentices' den to find Curlypaw. Her scent is stale, and the warrior is puzzled as he heads back to the clearing. Hawkwing reports to his patrol that there’s no sign of the she-cat, but Curlypaw suddenly comes skidding into the clearing. She stops next to her mentor and meows that she'd had to go make dirt. Hawkwing notices an odd scent on the she-cat's pelt, and knows she’s up to something. The dark gray warrior decides to talk to his apprentice later, not wanting to question her publicly. Further in the forest, Hawkwing, Blossomheart, Sagenose, and Curlypaw catch a rabbit, and the young gray she-cat is proud. The apprentice meows that it was Hawkwing’s plan as well, because she couldn’t have done it without him. :Curlypaw asks to talk to the dark gray warrior in private, and he replies that she can. The patrol then hear a barking from the direction of camp, and they run back to camp. As they approach, Hawkwing hears that the noise seems to be heading further away from camp. Plumwillow exclaims that three dogs attacked the camp and chased her kits out of camp. Hawkwing orders his patrol to search the dens while he goes track their scent trails with the queen. Curlypaw again requests to speak to her mentor. Hawkwing inquires if they could just do it in the morning, but the apprentice insists that it's important. The pair walk over to a quieter spot in camp, and Curlypaw tells the dark gray warrior that she’s leaving to be a kittypet. The gray she-cat meows that she went to see Parsleyseed at his new home and likes the nice Twolegs. Hawkwing tries to convince her otherwise, but Curlypaw insists that she's already told her parents, who will report the news to Leafstar. She comments that StarClan could just be a pretty story, because if they existed, SkyClan wouldn’t be suffering. The next morning, Curlypaw leaves and Hawkwing watches her pad off into the distance. :Hawkwing returns to camp, where he sees Leafstar and Waspwhisker deep in conversation. The dark gray warrior begins to explain why he thinks SkyClan should re-evaluate their situation. Leafstar and Waspwhisker share a quick glance, and he guesses that the pair already know that Curlypaw has left the Clan to be a kittypet with Parsleyseed. The SkyClan leader agrees with him, and calls a Clan meeting on the matter. When she meows that some of their young cats have been losing touch with StarClan, Hawkwing thinks of Curlypaw. Trivia Interesting facts *Curlypaw and her littermates have kittypet blood through Clovertail and Petalnose, and rogue blood through Patchfoot and Rainfur. Character pixels Kin Members '''Mother:' :Birdwing: Father: :Sagenose: Sister: :Snipkit: Brother: :Fidgetflake: :Mintfur: Uncle: :Sandynose: Half-uncles: :Rockshade: :Bouncefire: Half-aunt: :Tinycloud: Grandfathers: :Patchfoot: :Rainfur: Grandmothers: :Clovertail: :Petalnose: Great-Grandmother: :Unnamed she-cat: Cousins: :Parsleyseed: :Pebbleshine: :Finleap: :Dewspring: :Reedclaw: :Palesky: :Nectarsong: :Fringewhisker: :Gravelnose: :Violetshine: :Twigbranch: :Sunnypelt: :Pigeonfoot: :Quailfeather: :Needlepaw: :Rootpaw: |''See more''}} Tree Quotes Apprentice Ceremony Notes and references de:Curlypaw ru:Кудрелапка pl:Kręcona Łapa fr:Curlypawfi:Curlypaw Category:SkyClan cats Category:Hawkwing's Journey characters Category:Females Category:Clanless cats Category:Kittypets Category:Apprentices Category:Supporting characters